“Heat” is a very important immune response activate factor for organisms. Due to tissues and cells' low heat-resisting capabilities, thermal therapy has been used for removal of harmful tissues and cells.
Thermal therapy primarily uses heat to burn tissues and cells, tissues and cells subjected to high temperature can be damaged and deteriorated, and hence easily removed.
Radio Frequency Ablation (RFA) and Microwave Ablation (MWA) are the two most widely used thermal therapy technologies; however these two therapies are markedly costly and cause the burdens on patients. In view of this, thermal therapy instruments which apply sorts of heating theories start to emerge and evolve. For instance, thermal therapy instruments which apply external induction heating are very common now. External induction heating uses a high energy external induction heater to generate an extracorporeal alternating magnetic field to heat up the magnetic material put in the organism or the percutaneous needle made of magnetic put in the tissue and thus achieves therapeutic purposes. Nevertheless, external induction technology gives rise to many problems, such as: magnetic force fails to penetrate deep enough in the body, needle production and material selection are both difficult, and clinical operations might raise safety concerns due to the high magnetic field strength.
In addition to external induction heating, thermal therapy instruments which applied the principle of resistance heating also existed. Traditional resistance thermal therapy embedded resistance as thermal conductivity substrate in the cautery needle, and achieved therapeutic effect by electrothermic reaction which produced heat at the point of the needle; however the diameter of the cautery needle were often too large because the thermal conductivity substrate required a certain size.
Since commonly used thermal therapy systems still need many more improvements, the applicant of the present application, after developed this application with careful research, makes the use of the thermal therapy more widely available and easier to operate in order to reduce health care costs.